Tales of the New Mojave
by TheItchyCocoon
Summary: The Courier has triumphed, forcing both NCR and Legion out of his land. Now, its time to rebuild, making Vegas a new nation, one who makes all other forces cower in fear. Here are some of the tales of the inner workings of this new great empire.


Tales of the New Mojave

War had come and gone in the Mojave. The NCR and Ceasers Legion had met upon the coveted dam for the second time in history, to finally prove who was stronger. The fight was brutal, several lives of both side lost. However, in the end the fate of both the battle and the Mojave wasteland wasn't decided on conflicting ideology, of attrition or manpower. But of one man. One man simply known as, The Courier.

The courier has swept into the battle, at first with only his close companion, killing off Ceaser troops and aiding the NCR troops when there was time. He was a like a man possessed. In the end, the final confrontation between the Legate of legend, Lanius, did not end in blood. But it did end in a tactical retreat of all Legion troops. What the Courier had said to the monster of the east that day no one knows, but most folk agree, perhaps it doesn't matter.

General Oliver, forever confident and pompous in his position, made his way to the courier with a platoon of Rangers, intending to congratulate the man who beat all odds...And he was met with an army of securitrons surrounding him on all sides. The couriers demands were simple, NCR would no longer occupy the Mojave, and would effective immediately evacuate all forces. The General, ever brazen in his role, defied the will of the Courier. And for his troubles, his rangers were vaporized, and the General was cast off of the dam. Thus begun the Couriers plans for a new nation.

3 months after the battle of the Dam...

* * *

Things had already begun to improve in the Mojave. the Courier had gathered the heads of each Casino, Marjorie of the Ultra Luxe, Cachino of Gommorah, Swank of The Tops, Sarah of Vault 21 were all gathered. Chosen representatives of each town were also gathered into the Lucky 38, Marcus of Jacobstown, Trudy of New springs, Sheriff Meyers of Primm, Cliff Briscoe of Novac, Red Lucy who represented the Thorn, the King of the Kings, Pearl of the Boomers, and Papa Kahn of the Great Kahns were all united under the Couriers shroud. Through diplomatic negotiation, the Courier had proposed an idea, an idea that would make Vegas a force so formidable, the NCR and the Legion would look like petulant children compared to it. He and the other representatives then formed the New Mojave Coalition

The negotiations were hard, many assuming the Courier would take the head of the NMC, but he surprised everyone when he steadfastly refused the head seat, stating there was no head position.

"Everyone in this room is of equal standing. Mutant, Human, Ghoul, robot, alien, otherwise. I'm not trying to make a tyrant rule vegas like House was. I'm simply here to make sure Vegas has competent leaders." The Courier said in a confident baritone voice. The Courier himself had requested one thing as his stake of the new committee. To have his own branch of the New Vegas military. And it was granted to him.

And so the NMC went to work. It was slow at first, but progress was made. Trade routes between Vegas and the outlying towns were established, with Heavily modified securitrons and sentry bots having been deployed to keep them safe from Deathclaws and raiders. Several independent contractors became known in Vegas, ranging from Traders to Contruction workers, to Weaponsmiths. One of the few Organizations that traded freely between Vegas and NCR territories were the gun runner,s as they were neutral in the conflict.

Towns became far more fortified, more guards and robots being set up in each settlement, building materials being sent to each one to make the towns more hospitable. The only town not to be improved upon was Nipton, as that was being salvaged for construction. Slowly but surely, the Mojave was becoming a better place to live.

The NCR made a small attempt to attack the Mojave by the newly elected General Moore, but the attack was decimated by the robots under the control of Vegas. The NCR once more retreated to lick there wounds

The New Vegas military units also got to work, The Khans having their own military division and the Boomers being a second. The third and final unit was the Couriers branch, which took in volunteers. The Courier had a harder time getting units for his branch as the other two branches already had an army before hand, but the couriers reputation preceded him, and eventually the trickle of volunteers became a steady stream of soldiers, looking to either protect their new nation, or simply try to be a hero like the Courier. And so the New Vegas military was finally established, having both top notch cybernetics and devoted manpower to defend it.

New Vegas, had become its own nation, ready to take on any and all who tried to take away its identity.

* * *

And that is the intro. So, to explain exactly what this is, this won't be a consistent story. This is mainly a random telling of different events that will happen in the new nation that is Vegas. As such, I will admit to taking an idea from the very lovely Sheasons Story, as I absolutely adored the idea of having a council to rule Vegas. Give it a read!

I already have my own ideas for what the Courier and others will have to go through, but throw me a few of your own ideas! What do you think could happen after the war? I'd love to hear them!

-Itchycocoon.


End file.
